The battle of hearts
by whitney5678
Summary: They met once during an accident. She was 19 and he was 25. She sees him again a few years later, but she has not for gotten him. She was touched by his cold eyes. Under what circumstances will they meet again?


An: This is my second Rin/ Sessomaru fic I hope you enjoy. On with the show.

Chapter one: Accidents, saviors, and dinner.

Naraku 26

Sessomaru 26

Inuyasha 24

Miroku 24

Kohaku 21

Souta 18

Shippo 19

Kagura 25

Kikyo 24

Kagome 23

Sango 23

Rin 19

Killala 19

Kanna 18

Rin's Pov

3:20 P.M.

I was on my way home from classes (I'm in college) when my mom asked me to go to the supermarket. So now here I am walking down the street two bags of groceries in my arms. As I walk I have to dodge the people so that I do not bump into them. I accidently bumped into a man who exploded at me.

"What the hell is your problem! Can't you walk straight? I swear people these days." He muttered walking off.

I glanced at him, shook my head in disbelief, and continued walking. I began to muse about my class that day.

'That lecture today was intense. Geez I hope I got all of the notes. I'm sure I did. Anyway I can always call a friend to make sure.'

I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear people yelling at me to stop. Being the smart young woman that I was, I stepped out into the road. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a horn honking

Honk!

HONK!

HONKKKKKKK!

3:40 P.M.

I stood there terrified and unable to move.

'I'm going to die. At 19 years- old my life will be over. Great. Just my luck.' I closed my eyes and braced my body ready for the impact.

I was shocked to say the least when I heard feet running towards me, a grunt, and I felt someone wrap their arms around me as I was rolled out of the way.

"Kami that hurt," I said out loud as I felt a bruise forming on my leg. I was, by the way, still in my saviors arms. Muscular arms might I add.

'Bad Rin.'

"Well, you would be in a lot more pain right now or dead had I not gotten you out of the road," I heard a cold voice remark. I was then released from my saviors arms as he stood up.

'Yes he was male.' I looked up at my savior as he held a hand out towards me to stop and stare.

'He's beautiful. Corny I know but he was.' He had long silver hair, cold amber eyes, he stood about 6'5", and he was around 26 years- old. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white shirt. What I found odd, but it enhanced his beauty, was the fact that he had two magenta stripes on each cheek, the same color magenta on his eyelids, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

I blushed as I realized that he was now looking at me intently since it had been about a minute or two and I had yet to take his hand. I reluctantly took his hand and then he pulled me up. I stumbled a little, readjusted my dress, and blushed when I actually doubled over in pain and he caught me.

'Geez klutz out much Rin' I mused to myself

"You need to have a doctor look at your leg," He said indifferently letting go of my hand. I winced as stumbled putting pressure on my right leg.

"Hmm. Oh yes. I'm sorry. My name is Rin Tamayaki. Thank you for saving me," I held out my hand to him. He looked at it and then walked away. I blinked in confusion.

'Did I miss something?' I thought as I saw him walk down the street away from me. His head was the last I saw of him as he disappeared in the crowd. I looked around for my groceries to notice that the bags were strewn around the road. I sighed as I realized I would have to go back and buy the groceries again.

I began in the direction I saw my unknown hero leave. My leg began to throb making it hard for me to walk very fast. I limped down to a few stores down and made my way into the market. I grabbed a trolley and then went down the aisles. I grabbed sea weed, raw fish, rice, soy sauce, sumai dumplings, mochi, milk, rice cakes, seasonings, and eggs. I then went to the cash registered and paid for it. I noticed one of my classmates ahead of me.

"Hi, Kohaku," I smiled at him when he turned around.

"Hey what's up Rin?" He replied with a smile.

"Nothing much," (Yeah right) I replied.

"Those notes today were a killer. I got all of them down though," Kohaku said in relief.

"Yeah me too. I was wondering though, just to be sure, could you email me a copy of your notes? I want to make sure I didn't miss anything?" I said worried.

"You miss notes? I don't think so, but if you'd like sure," he said.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile.

He then paid for his groceries and left. I soon followed. This time on my way home I made sure to watch where I was going. I sighed in relief before climbing the steps to the shrine. I was half way up when I noticed my sister Kagome sweeping.

She's beautiful. She has long black hair, grey blue eyes, is about a size 2, is 5'9", and 23.

4:15 P.M.

"Hey sis lend me a hand please. My ankle is killing me," I was biting my lip in pain.

"Kami, RIn what happened to you?'' Kagome asked in concern.

"Cut a long story short. I almost got hit by a truck, this man saved me, and I twisted my ankle in the fall," I said in pain.

"Okay let me get those from you. There is no way your walking up any more stairs. Naraku!" She yelled. My brother appeared a few seconds latter.

"Yes sister dear," he said mockingly. My brother Naraku was our oldest sibling at 25, 6'5" tall, had long black hair, and ruby eyes.

"Our baby sister needs help up the stairs," she said gesturing to me. he looked at me and his eyes widened in concern. He quickly walked over, scooped me up, and carried me up the stairs.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he walked up the stairs.

4:19 p.m.

I once again repeated my story, the short version and then stopped as my mother came running over.

"Honey what happened?" She asked stroking my face. I sighed and once again reiterated my story. My brother placed me on the sofa, left the room, and came back with Kagome following him from the kitchen.

"Rin stay still 'kay I'm going to heal your leg," she said. Naraku held my leg and then put it back in place. I cried out and then fainted.

5:00 PM

My eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a pair of honey brown eyes the same color as mine. I smiled as I realized it was my mom. She stroked the top of my head and then kissed me on the cheek.

"How are you feeling honey?" she asked.

"Ughh. Fine I guess," I replied groggily. Naraku and Kagome then came into my room. They looked at me sheepishly and then came over.

"How are you feeling?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah you passed out for a while," Kagome added.

"Fine now. I'm hungary let's eat," I said jumping out of bed and walking down the stairs.

"Kami does that girl ever run out of energy?" I heard my brother mutter.

I spun around and glared at him. He quickly shut up and continued down the stairs after me. I smiled in delight as I saw the mat set along withe the bean bags around it. We all sat down and ate .

"Where's Souta?" I asked realizing that it was 5 P.M. and he was still not home yet.

"Souta has a date," Kagome said.

"Our baby brother on a date, do tell," I said energized.

"Well he finally got the courage to ask out a Kanna Takashino," Naraku said.

'Why does that name sound so familiar?' I racked my brain trying to find an answer. I sighed in defeat as I could not find one.

"So Naraku brother of mine that I love, have you gotten a girlfriend since we've last seen each other?" I asked. I smiled as I saw him move in his seat.

"Do tell," Kagome added.

'Jeez you would not think she was 23 with the way she acts.' I sweat-dropped.

"Well there is one woman that I am interested in," Naraku stated reluctantly.

"Who is she? What does she look like? How old? where? why?" I asked in excitement.

They sighed and then I was being told who Souta's date was. Kanna Takashino. The youngest sister of Sessomaru and Inuyasha Takashino. She had the same color hair as her brothers. That was how she could be identified as a Takashino. The only difference were her eyes. They were blue unlike her brothers who had amber eyes. She was in the same grade as Souta and he had finally had the courage to ask her out.

8 PM

After dinner was over I said my good byes and began to walk home. I began to muse over my day and what I would do tomorrow. I eventually made it to my condo. As I was fumbling for my keys I heard a noise behind me.

'That does not sound good.' I whipped around to see the bushes rustling. I began to fumble for my keys even more. My heart began to pound as I notice the rustling had stoped. I finally had the key in the lock when I heard a meow.

"AHHHHHHHHH," I screamed.

"MEOW"

I looked to see a kitten sitting there in front of the bushes looking at me. I smiled and then walked over. It rolled onto it's back when it saw me approach. I sighed and then picked up the cat. I opened the door, walked into my three bedroom condominium, took off my leather sandals, removed my brown satchel from my shoulder, and put them by the front door. I examined the kitten in my arms. She was a tuxedo.

'Hmmm what shall I call you?'

"I'll call you Athena." I said putting her down. I then walked over to my fridge and gave her a bowl of milk.

8:45 P.M.

"Ughh what a day," I said as I fell on my bed. I was quickly joined by Athena. I sat up, went into my bathroom, plugged the bath tube in, and began to tidy up my room. I went over to my desk and turned on my G4 I book. After it had finished loading, I checked my e- mail and saw that I had several e- mails.

My room is decorated in orange, pink, and yellow. My bed spread is orange with yellow and pink roses on it. The pillow shams are yellow, the sheets are white, the throw at the end of my bed is pink. I have light wood as the furnish. I had an armoire, a bookcase, a dressing table, a bedside table, and a queen sized bed.

9:13 P.M.

I finished cleaning my room and then went to check on the bath. I saw that it was as full as I usually have it so I turned it off. I took off my yellow sun dress and undergarments, removed my hair from its bun, and stepped into the bath. I sighed in content as the lavender oil calmed my nerves. My mind began to muse over my day. The events of my day played over and over in my head. Until they stopped at a certain event.

The certain event that had golden eyes, gorgeous hair, 6'5". He was amazing. He had an amazing build (I could tell). Not too skinny but not too buff either. His hair was the most amazing white, no silver.

I jumped. Silver? No it couldn't be?

AN: SOOOOOOOOO give me some feed back. Suggestions ideas also. I'd love help on what should happen next. Please help. Anyway thanks for reading. Give me honest feed back.


End file.
